


Fortune Cookie Tales VI

by BuffyRowan



Series: Fortune Cookie Tales [6]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Fortune Cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a moment of chat on a stake out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Cookie Tales VI

"At least we're near a decent place to eat," Lennie commented, his eyes never leaving the front door of the apartment building.

"I'd rather have Chinese any day than those hot dogs you brought back the last time we were stuck on a stake out. Those things were a heart attack in a bun."

Lennie ignored the dig. Rey could count calories or whatever if he wanted, Lennie was too old and enjoyed his food too much to change habits of a lifetime now. "You ever find out what had Serena blushing and acting guilty?"

"Oh, Man," Rey tossed his chopsticks into the empty carton. "Turns out when she went to that sleep over, one of the other girls told her about adding '-in bed' to your fortune. These girls are thirteen, and already sex is becoming a topic."

"Trust me, this is the tip of the ice burg my friend. Take it from a fellow father of daughters. This'll seem like nothing compared to when she brings a boy home the first time." Lennie quietly slipped a tiny slip of paper into his pocket. He'd have to see if Jack agreed that "You are a bundle of energy, always on the go," -in bed.


End file.
